Fleeting Moment
by EverllarkPony
Summary: A collection of Everllark one-shots, drabbles, and poems. Not set in one particular point on the timeline,and some may be AU. Requests accepted. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Salutations! Welcome to Fleeting Moments, a collection of drabbles, one-shots, and poems! I will take requests, just leave a review! I'm a new writer and I would love feedback, good or bad. This is my first time ever writing in the second person, what do you think? Have a nice day!**

* * *

You gulp before raising a balled up hand to knock on the door. You haven't seen your daughter in what? Fifteen, twenty years maybe? You know you have to do this. You can't keep your not so little secret any longer, if you do you feel as though you would burst. The young blonde next to you gives you a reassuring smile, and you swallow your pride and knock.

"Just a minute!" You hear her voice and it sinks in what this means. You are really going to talk to Katniss.

Katniss appears; belly swollen and a chubby toddler on her hip, and are clearly gob-smacked when she sees who is on the other side of the oak door.

"Mother." She greets icily, having gathered her composure. "Please, come in." You walk in; stepping over dolls, blocks and other toys, and Katniss speaks again. "Who's your friend?"

You somehow find your trembling voice. "Katniss, meet your half-sister, Rose." She trips, and you're ashamed to admit that you're not worried. Katniss quickly regains her balance, shifting the little boy to her other hip. She ignores the name you gave her.

"Who's the father?" She asks, her eyes running over the girl. Dirty blonde hair, emerald eyes, slightly curvy figure, and long legs.

"Boggs." Katniss nods and you feel the need to ask about your grandchild. "What's his name?" You ask, stepping closer to the boy, who earlier you thought was a toddler, but turns out to only be about a year, maybe a year and a half old.

"Rye. Willow's upstairs.''

Rye pulls his head away from his mother's side for the first time and shyly looks at his guests with his big, blue eyes. "Peeta's?"

"Yes." Katniss sits, and you do the same. She wordlessly hands your grandson over and tears pool in your eyes. "Willow!" Katniss calls. You hear a little tumbling of feet and a black haired little girl of about five comes sliding down the banister. "Willow," Your daughter scolds, "I've told you before not to do that, it's dangerous!"

"Yes, mama." The dark haired child says. She too, has her father's eyes. _Same as Wheaton's. _In your head says. Yes, Peeta got his father's eyes. The eyes of the man you courted for so many years. The man you were supposed to marry. The man you left for a coal miner. _It was worth it._ Yes, it certainly was worth it. Or was it? If you had married Wheaton, you would've had more years with a man you loved, but you never would've loved him nearly as much as you did Cedar. You decide it was worth it. _Itswasworthititwasworthititw asworthitworthitworthitworth it. _

"Mother?" Katniss' voice pulls you out of your revrie.

"Oh. Yes?"

"I asked if you would like tea."

"Oh, yes, please."

You and Rose follow her to the kitchen, and Katniss looks at you before speaking. "Would you hold Rye?" she asks. You're shocked. Flabbergasted, really. After all of this, abandoning her twice (One of which you _did _have control of, _didhavecontrolofdidhavecontr olofdidhavedidhavedidhave)_, keeping a very large secret from her, never even mothering her, and she'll still trust you with her child. Tears pool in your eyes and you nod. Katniss hands him over and you hold him close while she fills the old silver tea kettle, something that came with the house. She watches on quietly as you hold your grandson close, tears streaming down your face. The shrill whistle of water boiling reminds you to wipe your face and compose yourself.

Katniss grabs three mugs and the same number of teabags, pouring the scalding water over the tea and into the mug. She grabs sugar and puts two spoonfuls into each, them all varying from the two others. A clamor arises from near the door and a shrill voice calls out.

"Daddy!"

A hearty laugh fills the house and for a moment you're impossibly jealous that they can go on, can move on, and can be so unbelievably _happy_ when so many will never smile again.

"How's my little lady today?" Peeta coos.

The corner of Katniss' lips curls up, and she waddles out of sight to meet Peeta. A moment later his laughter is joined by something softer, more melodic, but still has a weary undertone. Peeta comes swooping in, having picked up his wife as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. Her face now is completely lit up as he sets her down gently on the kitchen table. He kisses her neck and she light heartily scolds him.

"Peeta, we have guests!" You watch as his head snaps up and his cheeks flush as he finally realizes that he's not alone with his family.

"Mrs. Everdeen." He greets you, putting on one of the most charming smiles you've ever seen.

He shakes your hand, and you reply, giving a dismissive wave. "Oh, please. Call me Lilly. We're family, after all."

"All, right, Lilly." He gives you a warm smile that you can't help but return. "And you are?" His voice is warm and questioning when he turns to Rose, and gives her a smile.

She sticks her hand out. "Rose."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Rose." His voice catches a minuscule amount on the word, and you realize it must be because it reminds him of President Snow.

"Rose is my half-sister," Katniss says, rubbing her baby bump idly, trying to calm the kicking baby. "That my mother never told me about." She's struggling to keep the emotion out of her voice. She doesn't want Rose to feel unwelcome, but she's mad that you not only abandoned her, but kept a secret from her too. She's also hurt that you just _left_. Just got up and left her to deal with the demons you couldn't face yourself. There is nothing you regret more than leaving.

Peeta saves you and everyone else from silence. "Welcome to the family!"

_Yes, welcome to the family._ You think, _Welcome to the family Prim never had. And with a family like this, may the odds be ever in your favor. _


	2. Salute

**Rating:**** T **

**Warnings: ****Character death. **

**Summary: ****Haymitch's final moments, a confession, and a secret revealed. **

**Other: ****Short. Drabble- lenght, possible slight OOC-ness. **

**A/N: This drabble is based somewhat on the song _Enough For Now_ by The Fray. I recommend listening to it while reading, It's a beautiful piece :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.  
**

* * *

I sit cuddled up to Peeta as close as I can, sucking up his warmth, which is even warmer than the flames glowing softly in the fireplace. He brushes the hair off my forehead.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

"No." I say stubbornly, not wanting to admit it.

"Is the baby cold?" He asks, fingers brushing my flat stomach gently. Ever since we found out we were expecting, this has become a favorite tactic of his of his. He knows I won't admit to anything, so he uses the baby card. I have to admit, though, I do rather enjoy it. Seeing his face when I talk about our child is like watching a little boy on Christmas morning. He's still sworn to secrecy however, I don't want anybody knowing about this, not even Haymitch or my mother.

"A little." I say. He reaches to grab the blanket on the back of the couch just as the front door opens with a _bang! _and Greasy Sea hobbles in as fast as her old bones can carry her.

"It's Haymitch." She says.

In an instant Peeta and I are out the door, forgoing coats despite the chilly January air that's sprinkled with snowflakes. I rush up the stairs to Haymitch's room, not even noticing the ever present stench. Haymitch lies on the bed, looking pale. I silently creep over to the bed, pulling up a chair.

Haymitch looks at me. "Hey, Sweetheart. Come to see me off, did you?" He croaks.

I hear Peeta's uneven footsteps climb the stairs, having gotten left behind me, his prosthetic slowing him down considerably. I can't seem to find my voice. I open my mouth to reply just as Peeta enters the room but all that comes out is a strangled sob.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart. Theirs nothing to cry about. I've lived long enough and I've done my duty."

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, voice cracking.

"I don't know, any secrets you've kept from me?" He jokes with a weak laugh.

Peeta sits on the other side of him and I speak. "Actually, yes. We're expecting."

Haymitch gives a hacking cough and then smiles at Peeta. "Finally knocked her up, did you?" he says.

I scowl at Haymitch. Even on his deathbed, he cracks crude jokes at my expense. He looks amused before sobering up again. "Your father and I were friends." He says. "Before my games, that is. Grew up next door to each other. When you were born, he came over and showed you off to me despite the fact that we hadn't spoken in nearly a decade. He said 'This is Katniss, my little fighter.' And he made me promise that if you were reaped, that I wouldn't give up on you. I was pretty stoned at the time, so I said 'Sure, whatever to get you to leave, Everdeen.'" Haymitch stops and wheezes a few times before continuing. "So when found out that you were my female tribute, I was very upset that I had to stop drinking for a month." He smirks.

I breathe out through my mouth. "You're like a father to me." I admit. "I don't know what else to say."

"I remember the time I walked in on you and Effie.'' Peeta thinks out loud. "I think I'm scarred for life after that."

"Remind me to put a quarter in your therapy jar, then." Haymitch grumbles, starting to fade significantly.

I feel tears pool in my eyes as a grab his hand. "Thank you." I speak for Peeta and I. "For keeping us alive and being a parent to us."

He scoffs with the little energy he has left. "Babysitter, more like it."

Peeta and I's eyes meet and we reach an unspoken agreement. At the exact same time, we lift the three fingers of our left hands up in front of our mentor's face.

Thanks.

Admiration.

A final good-bye to someone you love.

Peeta and I watch as our old mentor dies a peaceful death.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Were they all too OOC? Critiques would be appreciated! Any requests for the next installment? Should I do a poem? Please, tell me what you think! **


	3. Four Times

**A/N: Hey, I'm back!**

**Title:**** Four Times Peeta lied to protect Katniss, and one time he didn't**

**Rating:**** T**

**Warnings:**** Hints at character death, slightly dark **

**Setting:**** Post Mockingjay, disregards epilogue**

**Pairing(s): ****Katniss/Peeta **

_xxx_

Ragged, screaming sobs fill your ears. They're muffled and coming from the closet. You look at the calendar. February 11th. What would've been Prim's fifteenth birthday. Slipping on your leg, you stumble over and open up the closet. Since this is the Victor's Village, the closet is large enough for both of you, but just barely. Katniss squirms against the wall, trying to block out the world, which includes you.

"Katniss." You tell her. "She wouldn't want you to live like this." You gather her in your arms, struggling as she kicks and screams against you.

"Katniss, it will be okay.''

It's a lie. Nothing will ever be okay again.

_xxx_

Tears hit the ashes of your childhood home, which also happens to be your family's shallow grave.

"Peeta?'' Katniss' voice can barely be called a whisper. But when combined with all the pain rushing through your head and your heart, it feels like the loudest shout the world has ever known. "Are you all right?"

"I will be."

You both know it's a lie.

_XXX_

Pain radiates through your skull. Dizzily, you touch your head, feeling blood. A wave of nausea sweeps over you and you retch into a sink briefly before rinsing your mouth out. Stumbling out the back door of your house, you quite literally bump into Katniss.

She speaks first. "Did you have a flashback?"

"No.'' She raises an eyebrow, expecting more than a simple answer. "I slipped on the stairs."

She doesn't suspect a thing.

_xxx _

Her screams wake you up. They fill the night, a chorus of haunting melodies chilling you to the bone as they escape from the sleeping woman beside you. Sleep still weighs down your eyelids as you turn and shake her awake, saving her from the tortures of her mind. Her eyes shoot open, darting around the room. Sobs tear through her body and she pulls herself as close to you as she can, clutching onto you, trying to prevent herself from slipping away into insanity. You hold her close, rubbing your thumb soothingly on her back.

Once she calms down later, she speaks. "Will they ever go away?"

You know she's speaking about the dreams.

"Yes," You lie. "I think that they will go away, someday, when the world is more stable."

Even after all this time, you still protect each other.

_xxx _

"Peeta!" Katniss' voice is full of joy as she runs, little Willow in her arms, to meet you as you step off the train.

You kiss her before pulling away to coo at your daughter. "How's my little lady?" Little, she is indeed. At only two months old, Willow already clearly has her mother's temperament and your looks. You pick her up out of her mother's arms before grabbing your suitcase with your free arm, which Katniss clings to.

"How was your check up?" She asks as you three set off.

You glance around the crowded train station. "We should talk in private." Tears are already pooling in your eyes.

Katniss stops and forces you to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asks, worried.

"I- I'm dying." There is no point in denying the truth. Lying won't protect her from this.

Katniss knees shake. "Wh-what?"

"I have cancer."

It will never be okay.

* * *

**A/N: I would really enjoy a request or two :) I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
